


A Few Chocolates

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Candy, Food, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Budgeting, Post TLJ, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Snoke had forbidden Kylo from experiencing things that Hux never expected. It seems like a good place to start winding closer, manipulating the new Supreme leader. Instead Hux ends up finding out that maybe he doesn’t hate Kylo as much as he thought he did.





	A Few Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verybadhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/gifts).



Hux hated the new Supreme Leader, another person in the spot where he should be.

He was meant to rule and instead he was stuck bowing to a man five years his junior. It was humiliating.

He wasn’t one to be cowed though, he had made himself important to the new supreme leader. Hux had done that with Snoke, he could figure out Kylo’s weakness just as easily. Snoke had always told him how weak Kylo was to praise, he could start there.

To do that though he would have to get close.

It wasn’t easy to get chocolate but the few pieces might give him an excuse, Hux would bet it had been a long time since Kylo had had any. It would make Hux look generous, and bestowing gifts on the new supreme leader wouldn’t be a bad place to start. Kylo wouldn’t probably buy it, but while Hux was close maybe he could figure out something beyond praise.

He wrapped up four of the pieces, after all they were almost impossible to get his hands on, and then he straightened his jacket. Hux wanted to make sure that nothing was out of place before he met with the Supreme Leader. It was part of the picture of respect, he was trying to build.

Then with a pad in hand, and his gift hiding behind it, he strode his way towards the throne room.

Even though it had taken time, the ship had been rebuilt, and Kylo has placed himself in the same place that Snoke had died. It looked slightly different, but it was the same room, the one built for intimidation, with the throne high enough that everyone had to look upwards to speak to him.

The guards let him in without question and he found himself walking down the catwalk towards Kylo.

Kylo’s outfit had changed since he became Supreme Leader. His trousers were more fitted, his tunic longer, but with slits to allow him to move freely. It was carefully embordered with gold edging, the same that had once been in Snoke’s robe. An odd touch that Hux never fully understood, maybe it was to show his respect or disregard of the dead leader. Either way he felt it was safer to not ask about it. He only questioned the new Supreme Leader when he felt Kylo needed to concentrate on the needs of the First Order.

It didn’t matter who the Supreme leader was, Hux was always the eyes of the order. He knew everything that went on inside it.

“Supreme Leader.”

He knelt, even though he felt it was below him. The act was more important than the meaning behind it.

“What is it that brings you to me in the middle of the morning General?”

The title was like a weapon, reminding him that he hadn’t yet been granted the title he deserved. Even though he had everything that Hux wanted he wouldn’t even grant him Grand Marshal.

“I have a gift, Supreme Leader, one worthy of your new vocation.”

With that he moved the pad out of the way and let Kylo see the chocolate wrapped in a thin handkerchief.

“A gift? How out of character, I assume it’s not poisoned. Come closer, show me.”

Hux stood again and crossed the large room, stopping in front of Kylo and holding out the chocolate.

Kylo undid the knot that kept it hidden and he cocked his head as he looked at the gift. It was almost like he had never seen it before.

“It’s chocolate.”

Hux supplied, watching him pick up only one piece and smell it.

“I’ve never had it before, Snoke believed that food should only be used as a fuel. We were forbidden things like this.”

The last two words he waved the chocolate and Hux was beginning to think it was a mistake to bring the gift. He hadn’t realised that Kylo had been so closely controlled. A lot of what he knew about Kylo had come out of Snoke’s sneering mouth, most of it hadn’t been flattering.

“I need to know you did not tamper with it, take a bite.”

He held it to Hux’s mouth and Hux did as was asked and took a small bite. It was just as good as he had hoped, it melted in his mouth and left behind a deep creamy taste.

Watching Hux, Kylo brought the same piece to his mouth. His eyebrows rose as he tasted it and he made a little moan that Hux would have called cute, if it had been anyone else. The second piece Kylo took, he again offered it to Hux, making him take a bite before eating it as well. This time Kylo took his time, taking little nibbles of it, letting it melt before taking in a little more.

He made Hux take a bite from the other two pieces before wrapping them back up and taking the offered gift.

“Thank you.”

Hux wasn’t even sure that Kylo knew those words and they were as surprising as if Kylo had just proposed to him.

Even though the whole experience was strange, Hux knew to grasp the chance while he could.

“What else did Snoke forbid? Now that you are Supreme Leader it is important that there are no gaps in your education. I would be willing to help.”

/

It had begun slowly, Kylo was fully suspicious of his motives, but he was susceptible to sweets. He still refused to tell Hux the other things that were forbidden. So Hux started with every type of confection he could get his hands on, small things, from the planets around them. They could eat every one of them without being too full of sugar, but it gave Kylo a good range. They were mostly inexpensive candies, but Kylo tore into with as much excitement as he had the chocolates. Even now he was relaxed, taking up all of Hux’s couch, with his hand hovering over the tray on Hux’s coffee table.

Hux had never thought of him as handsome, mostly because he never really thought of Kylo as anything but an annoyance. Snoke had made sure of that. Lately Hux had noticed more, he had been noticing all the things that he had willfully ignored before. How soft Kylo’s hair looked, and how his lips were so full that it was almost a shame that no one was kissing them.

It was different than Hux had ever thought, the man who seemed so angry and cruel, also laughing with delight as he chewed on a bonbon. It was a work of manipulation, but to Hux’s surprise it was also working.

It wasn’t as if Kylo was stupid, he seemed to know that there would be a point to all this, but he also didn’t stop him from showing childish delight at things he had never dreamed of tasting. Hux noticed the change between them as well, just from spending the extra time together when they were not fighting over how the First Order should be run seemed to give Kylo a new respect for him.

Kylo was seeing him more as a person, and less of his rival. Maybe Snoke’s death wasn’t as terrible as he had first thought.

Now when he spoke Kylo would listen even if he disagreed, there was no silencing him immediately and there was no violence against him. Hux found he was starting to gain a grudging respect for Kylo. He had a sharp mind even if he was too controlled by his emotions, and that was something Hux could help with.

“I love these, we’ll have to get more.”

Kylo paused.

“If they are within our budget.”

Hux felt his heart stop, the Supreme Leader had just mentioned the budget, something Hux had been trying not to hit him over the head with. Lucky for both of them the candies were cheap, they could fill a bay with them and still be within the food budget.

“They are, I will make sure we order more before we leave the system.”

Kylo smiled at him, though the man’s face always showed every emotion that crossed his mind, Hux had never seen him give a warm smile. Stars, he really was handsome.

“What are these?”

A jelly was firmly between his fingers, already moving to his mouth. Hux hated that he was enjoying this, a moment of relaxation before bed, something he never allowed himself before. Now Hux made sure there was time in his schedule for these meetings. Hux needed to worm his way closer at any means necessary, and yet he hadn’t expected to enjoy it.

“A jelly, it’s flavoured with the local fruit and berries.”

Hux took one himself, even though he was no longer forced to taste test the sweets before he fed them to the Supreme Leader. This was purely to enjoy the taste. Although most of the candies were too sweet for Hux, he always enjoyed jellies if he ate them slow enough.

“I like this couch.”

The comment felt out of place, but with the way the Supreme leader was spread out over it, he supposed Kylo would be enjoying it fully.

“It was an indulgence I bought myself when I became General.”

Kylo made a humming noise as he popped another jelly in his mouth.

“You will have to buy another one for becoming Grand Marshal.”

Hux’s throat felt tight at the title, it sounded as good as he had imagined, hearing someone else say it. He knew it was because of what he had done, and the time they had spent together. Finally the Supreme leader was seeing him as how he should have always seem him.

“I just may.”

He glanced at Kylo, and for the first time he felt warm as they shared a look. Kylo was the one to look away first.

“Snoke did not allow luxuries like this.”

Another hint dropped, it was going well. Hux would order the softest blankets and a couch for Kylo as soon as he left. Maybe something more comfortable to wear than his tunic when he was off duty. His measurements would be in his file.

Hux felt it was another good step in winding himself ever closer, and he would ignore the other reasons he was feeling good.

/

Hux ran his hand over his face, Kylo was leaning forward and the robe that Hux had got for him gaped open. It was only really closed over his hips where the tie was. He could see most of his pecs and the top of his abs.

Hux hadn’t seen anything like that in a long time, and his hands itched to touch all that bare skin.

Not that that was even the worst part of his so-called outfit.

The bottoms were just thin leggings that Hux had intended for under his trousers to give him a little warmth. Instead when Kylo finished his work he only slipped them and a robe on. It left little to the imagination. Kylo had never really enjoyed the comfort of his own personal clothing, or at least not since he was young, and was now doing so at the expense of Hux’s sanity.

Maybe it was because it was only because it had been a long time, or maybe it was just Hux’s republic heritage, but Kylo seemed to have no shame.

It was doing something to Hux.

All Kylo was doing was sitting beside Hux and looking like that, and yet it felt more intimate than just a meeting of colleagues.

He concentrated on the dinner between them, a savoury curry. Most of his dinners were fantastic now, where before Hux mostly ate the same rations as every one else. Having the Supreme Leader over for a dinner guest seemed to help.

“This one is so good.”

Kylo made a pornographic sound as he took a little bead and curry into his mouth. Hux had thought about those noises in bed sometimes, how good it would sound if it was because of him instead.

His exploration of taste had only begun with sweets, now he was teaching Kylo about all the foods he had loved. Although Hux would never admit that he had never tried most of the things they ate until now.

Hux wasn’t sure what the manipulation was any more, he was already close to the Supreme leader. They had been working together well for weeks and yet he hadn’t stopped this, or even changed so that he would see him less.

Every single night where they met, they would explore different tastes and areas of comfort. Kylo had even started looking on his own, finding a few items that he had even gifted to Hux. It was mutual discovery now. Hux was even wearing the fuzzy socks at the moment, his toes warn in the cold super star destroyer. 

His eyes dropped down to Kylo’s chest again as a nipple peaked out at him.

“I think this is my favourite so far. We should try this again.”

Kylo took another bite and Hux found he had to clear his throat to speak. So many times Kylo had suggested that they would still be eating together in the future, and each time it did something weird to his stomach.

“I agree.”

Hux wasn’t sure if he was the only one feeling the shift in the atmosphere, if he was letting his attraction grow too much. The next bite a small drop of curry fell on Kylo’s chest and Hux couldn’t resist.

He reached out and wiped it off with his finger before bringing it to his lips. Their eyes met as he licked it off and he knew he wasn’t the only one feeling the tension. Hux took the chance to shift closer so that their thighs pressed together and he leaned in. His hand on Kylo’s bare chest for balance.

Their lips met in a soft press, and he flicked out his tongue wanting more. He could feel Kylo trembling under his hand.

When he pulled back he was beginning to think that maybe it was a mistake.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just…”

Kylo paused and looked the other way, a little colour high on his cheeks.

“I’ve never done this before, Snoke believed that it would lead to emotional attachments.”

He looked embarrassed, and Hux hated that he found it endearing.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

Kylo brought his arm around Hux’s back, pulling him to his chest. Hux understood that he would have to go slow, and he relaxed into the touch, listening to Kylo’s heart beating wildly. He would give him a moment before he kissed him again.

Not that long ago he would have seen this as a chance to eliminate the Supreme Leader, now all Hux could think of was all the things he looked forward to teaching Kylo.

/

Things had been progressing slowly, Kylo quickly got overwhelmed by touch although he enjoyed it. It had been a long time since someone had touched him gently, and those seemed to be the ones that affected him most.

It was normally after their dinner, and sometimes he noticed Kylo rushed it so that they could get to the part of the night where they shared kisses and slow touches.

He’d given Kylo a haphazard hand job the last time during dinner. Hux couldn’t help himself he wanted to touch all that bare skin. He could hardly believe Kylo’s body, it wasn’t what he expected under all those layers.

Tonight Hux wanted to take it another step further. He’s taken a long shower and prepared himself before dinner, and for once he was glad that Kylo was rushing through dinner. Kylo seemed to have an appetite for all the things that Hux could show him.

Kylo didn’t know what was coming, not really, but Hux would see the timid excitement. He wanted something like the night before, but he didn’t know how to ask. Hux didn’t make him.

Instead as they ate the last bite Hux pressed a kiss against his jaw, moving up until his lips found Kylo’s large ears. He had never realised how much they stuck out until recently, until his hands were in Kylo’s hair. Already Hux was pretty sure he couldn’t be any more fond of them than he already was.

He nibbled on the lobe, enjoying the little sounds Kylo made. Much like how he never hid his emotions, Kylo also seemed to not hold back from his noises. Hux knew just when Kylo was enjoying himself and when he wasn’t, it was something Hux liked in his partners. He wasn’t sure when he started considering Kylo his partner.

He told himself that didn’t mean he liked Kylo, and yet he shivered when he felt Kylo’s hand on his back. It was so gentle, unlike what he had expected from the man.

Hux kissed his lobe again before whispering in his ear.

“Come to bed.”

“Bed?”

It was the first time he had invited him past the couch, and he could hear the excitement vibrating in his voice.

Hux didn’t respond, instead he slipped out of Kylo’s lap and offered his hand to him. Kylo took it, and Hux led him to the bedroom. He felt warmth and excitement, some of it sparking from Kylo.

He pulled Kylo to the edge of the bed before letting his hand drop.

Hux started undressing facing away from him, letting his uniform slip off. He hadn’t fully undressed for Kylo and he always hated to be seen nude. When he saw his body it reminded him of all the things his father had said. He could almost hear the echo ‘thin as a slip of paper and just as useless’, he’d heard it a lot. Even with his height and the size that his uniform gave him, he always felt that he was always too small.

When he did turn there was something akin to wonder in Kylo’s face.

“You’re so much smaller.”

The words hurt, but the tone softened it.

“Not all of have the time to train, like you do.”

Hux tried not to sound bitter, but maybe it came through because Kylo’s lips tightened.

“You don’t need to, you’re beautiful Hux. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

The awe in his voice made Hux’s skin warm, Hux wasn’t sure anyone had looked at him like this. The trail of lovers he had, had only been to get off or get ahead. He’d never wanted so much to make another person feel good, he’d never done it for a selfless reason. Not that he wasn’t going to thoroughly enjoy this as well.

Hux slipped off his undershirt and was only left in his underwear. Kylo was still in his robe and leggings, but Hux didn’t mind. He pulled Kylo to him and kissed him. He could still taste the curry, but he didn’t even mind. As always Kylo was tentative. He had been a fast learner, but he still followed Hux.

Hux brought his hands up to hold the robe, pushing it off Kylo’s shoulders. Then he rubbed over chest, ghost light, not enough to give Kylo the touch that he seemed to crave. He brought the touch down, fingering over his nipple until Kylo made a sound in his mouth.

He kept teasing it, slowly teasing him harder, letting Kylo adjust to every touch he laid on him. Hux felt like he couldn’t stop, he always wanted to touch every inch of Kylo. Only the press of his cock against his hip made him speed up. He wanted to see it again.

It was as nice to see as the rest of his body, maybe even better. Hux had always appreciated a nice thick cock, had liked the feeling of it heavy against his tongue.

When Hux’s hand had worked down to rest on Ben’s hip he pulled him to the bed. They broke apart for a moment before Kylo moved on to the bed, still in his legging. He sat in the middle of the bed against the headboard, looking young and lost.

It seemed so odd that Kylo was so innocent in a way, and that Hux was going to be the first one allowed to touch him like that.

Hux came to him, slipping out of his underwear and grabbing the lube. Only then did he sit himself into Kylo’s lap. He pulled the legging down enough that he could pull his cock out and Hux sighed at the weight of it in his hand. It was not fair that Kylo was so perfect all over.

He shifted a little closer. It felt even better this way, Kylo’s erection pressing against his ass.

“Do you want me?”

He murmured while pressing kisses against Kylo’s large nose. He liked the way it looked, lately Hux had decided it was regal.

“I want you so bad, you’re perfect Hux.”

The words felt like false praise, like he hadn’t earned it and yet Kylo always sounded like he meant it, maybe he did. To busy himself Hux squeezed a little more lubricant onto his hand and gave it a moment to warm up.

“Normally you’d need to prepare me, but I took care of that for you.”

It may have been because he knew Kylo got excited, and he wanted to give him something special. It would be the first time he was ever in someone. Besides he could show Kylo what prep is the next time they were together. He could also show Kylo just how good it could feel to have someone inside him.

There was a gasp when the still slightly cool lube coated Kylo, but as soon as he was covered Hux started to push himself back onto Kylo.

The first few movements together were jerky, Kylo moving his hips up desperately. With a little tutting and by gently pushing against Kylo, he guided him. As always, so willing to please, Kylo listened to the touch, though he was speaking the whole time, almost babbling as he touching Hux in return.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am. Getting to look at your face while I’m inside you.”

Kylo’s hands were running over his back and then his hips, there they paused and Hux could feel how much it helped Kylo move. He was getting the angle right finally, and they moved together a little smoother. Hux bit his lip to keep from moaning.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Hux replied, of course Kylo would be a talker.

Kylo groaned, his face drowning in pleasure, all of his feelings plain on his face. It was something that Hux wanted to see more often.

“Your eyelashes look like a sun right before it dies.”

They’d both watched a sun blink out together when Starkiller base consumed one in the first test. It was resplendent, and easily one of best thing he had ever seen. It was almost hard to take the compliment, but Kylo didn’t seem dissuaded.

“I’m never felt anything more perfect than kissing your lips.”

As if he prove his point he pulled Hux to him so that he could steal a few more kisses. Hux felt both embarrassed and pleased. He was glad it was dark, that Kylo wouldn’t see the blush spreading over his body.

“Look at your cheeks, I never noticed you had freckles.”

Hux couldn’t hold back the next moan. Between Kylo’s cock and his words he was feeling overwhelmed. Kylo’s hand snuck to his cock as well, and Hux had to cling to him as he gasped out.

“How wonderful, a galaxy just for me.”

They were both speeding up, and then he felt Kylo come inside him. He stayed in his lap, Kylo jerking him off all the while adoration falling from his lips. Hux didn’t know if it was the complements or the hand on his cock that finally pushed him over the edge.

He let himself fall against Kylo, pressing a few kisses to his chest. They stayed like that for a while, and then finally Kylo spoke.

“I’m sorry Hux, I’m sorry I ever hurt you. Your perfect skin deserves to be mark free.”

Kylo laid a kiss on his neck, and Hux was shaking. For the first time since the day Kylo took power, Hux was truly glad he hadn’t had time to fire on him while he laid knocked out after Snoke died. Hux was beginning to realise something too, that after all these weeks he could forgive him.

“Snoke pitted us against each other, I was no better.”

Hux admitted as he stayed in Kylo’s lap, relaxing into the hand gently rubbing his back.

“I’m still sorry.”

“I know Kylo, I am too.”

Hux didn’t know how he got here, a few chocolates, a few items, and a few kisses. Yet he couldn’t think of another place he would rather be.

He had a lot more to teach Kylo too, that he wanted to teach him, this was only the barest of beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> and you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://redcole.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
